Señor amante
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor" (AU): -Sesshomaru&Sango- Era lo prohibido lo que lo hacía tan tentador, y no perdería mi oportunidad de tenerte, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Eres y serás mi inolvidable amante, mi secreto inconfesable, mi arrepentimiento imposible, mis deseos mas oscuros hechos realidad...


**Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la gran y unica Rumiko Takahashi... yo solo se los robé un rato para calmar a mi imaginación alborotada que necesitaba escribir algo nuevo.

**Disclaimer 2: **La siguiente historia puede tener lenguaje y contenido que hiera la sensibilidad ajena (? (o les causé locura, o sueños raros, vaya uno a saber...) así que su lectura es de TU absoluta responsabilidad.

**Numero de palabras (segun word): **6998

Hola mi gente hermosaaaaaa! los extrañé demasiado! alguna se acordó de mí? no? bueno, que le vamos a hacer... les traigo historia nueva... wiii! :D

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Cecil Pierce por ser mi beta... :') muchas gracias por la ayuda, hermosa!

Ojala la disfruten! :) no saben los quebraderos de cabeza que tuve en todo este mes, ni las veces que tuve que borrar y escribir todo de nuevo! D: pero finalmente estoy conforme con el resultado así que espero que les guste... Yo quería seguir escribiendo mas y mas, pero el límite de palabras del reto me tenía agarrada del cuello así que es lo que hay... si me dejan muchos y lindos reviews que me pongan feliz, quizás haga un epilogo mas adelante... la decisión queda en sus manos (? jajajaja digo.. quizás ni siquiera haga falta :P

Bueno, sin mas palabrerias las dejo disfrutar! :) Saludos a todas!

* * *

**Señor amante**

¡Diablos! ¡Mi vida apestaba!

Desde que mi padre se había casado y nos mudamos a una casa más grande junto con mi hermano, mi nueva madrastra y sus tres hijos, pues… mi vida nunca había sido tan complicada. No me malinterpreten, estaba feliz por mi padre y eso… pero adaptarme a vivir con esa nueva familia me costaba demasiado… lo peor de todo era uno de mis hermanastros.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan condenadamente bueno?

Estaba plenamente consciente de que yo tenía novio, pero… no podía evitar que la sangre me corriera por el cuerpo cada vez que veía a mi nuevo "hermano" mayor pavonearse por la casa vestido solamente con unos bóxer. ¡Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado! No podía seguir así.

—¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? —pregunté fastidiada, cuando entré a la cocina y lo vi de pie junto a la nevera bebiendo de una botella de agua fría.

Él sólo me miró por encima del hombro, sin inmutarse. Yo, como la estúpida que era, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y es que esa actitud fría simplemente tenía el efecto contrario en mí, me calentaba la sangre y no me dejaba pensar coherentemente.

—Rin podría verte —murmuré acercándome, necesitaba desesperadamente beber algo frio.

—Pero ella no está aquí —respondió haciéndose a un lado para que yo escarbara en la nevera—. Hace calor, ¿por qué no enciendes el aire acondicionado?

—Con el ventilador estoy bien.

—Como digas —murmuró alejándose.

Volví a la sala, donde tenía mis libros desparramados sobre la mesa. Estaba en mi tercer año de la universidad y pronto tendría mis exámenes finales y luego un par de semanas de vacaciones ¡Gracias al cielo!

La parte mala, porque siempre había una, era que vacaciones significaba pasar más tiempo en casa, y más tiempo en casa significaba tener que pasar más tiempo con él… ¡Dios, no!

¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mis estudios. Tomé otro poco de agua, él entró a la sala pasándose una camiseta por la cabeza y casi me ahogué.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá con un libro en las manos.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes —respondí intentando recobrar el aire.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un incómodo silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era a mi padre hablar por teléfono desde su oficina al otro lado del corredor.

Estaba levemente aturdida, mientras pretendía leer un libro, pensando en algún tema de conversación. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y la pequeña Rin entró corriendo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —chilló corriendo hacia él cuando lo encontró con la mirada.

Él sonrió e inmediatamente se levantó, dejando el libro de lado, y abrió sus brazos para recibirla y hacerla girar en el aire. Esa niña me provocaba celos. Me tuve que abofetear mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

—Hola Rin —la saludé cuando me miró por encima del hombro de su hermano.

—Hola —me respondió alegremente.

Sesshomaru se llevó a Rin a la cocina, a buscar algún dulce, mientras que unas estruendosas risas llegaron desde el corredor. Casi inmediatamente entraron Inuyasha y Kagome, abrazados y riendo como bobos enamorados.

Me alegraba que mi mejor amiga estuviera enamorada, y sinceramente esos dos habían estado juntos desde hace un buen tiempo, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad que sentía desde que Inuyasha era mi nuevo hermano. Es decir, esos dos tenían un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando discutían, y yo no quería estar en el medio de todo eso… ¿a quién apoyar cuando se peleaban? ¿a mi mejor amiga o al nuevo miembro de mi familia? Dios me salve de tener que pasar por eso.

—¡Sango! —exclamó Kagome abrazándome hasta dejarme sin aire— Perdona por llegar tarde, te prometí que estudiaríamos juntas, pero Inuyasha me pidió que fuéramos juntos a buscar a Rin a la escuela y no pude decirle que no.

Me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro, haciéndome reír.

—No te preocupes, apenas estaba empezando —respondí sonriente alejándome de ella.

—¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó Inuyasha, abrazando a mi amiga por la cintura antes de depositar un beso en su cabello.

¡Eran tan tiernos!

—Por supuesto. Mientras más mejor —dije.

—Iré por mis cosas entonces, ¿Miroku vendrá?

La verdad era que con Sesshomaru dando vueltas a mí alrededor me había olvidado de él, así que sonreí a modo de disculpa.

—Me olvidé de llamarlo —admití avergonzada.

—Ya lo llamaré yo —dijo Inuyasha mientras subía las escaleras.

Kagome rebotaba feliz en su lugar mientras canturreaba, para ella la situación era idílica… nuestros novios eran mejores amigos, y el hecho de que ahora yo fuera hermana de su novio le daba motivos para decir que era mi cuñada.

En un principio a mí también me agradaba la idea, los cuatro habíamos sido amigos por años, y el hecho de que nos mantuviéramos juntos me alegraba. Todo habría sido perfecto si Sesshomaru no hubiera aparecido en el camino ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! Bueno… él no tenía la culpa, pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a él y a su -demasiado sexy- presencia en mi nueva vida… o también podía culpar a Inuyasha por no advertirme de que tenía un hermano tan candente, eso sonaba bien para mí también.

A los pocos minutos Inuyasha bajó con sus libros, y el que tanto él como Kagome no dejaran de coquetear me provocaba risa, a la vez que deseaba arrancarle los ojos a ambos. Alrededor de una hora después finalmente llegó Miroku, con su resplandeciente sonrisa, y al menos por un rato me olvidé del mayor de los hermanos Taisho.

* * *

Papá tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios, y ya que estaban, tanto él como mi madrastra, Irasue, decidieron tener unas pequeñas vacaciones. Luego de discutirlo mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que llevarse consigo a Kohaku y Rin era lo mejor, dado que Sesshomaru trabajaba, e Inuyasha y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados estudiando para los exámenes.

Ciertamente me sentía aliviada, no tenía ánimos de andar de niñera de mis hermanos menores. Estaba casi segura de que Inuyasha no ayudaría en absoluto, y no me atrevería a pedirle a Sesshomaru que los cuidara mientras me encerraba a estudiar en mi habitación todo el día.

Nuestros padres se habían ido esa tarde, y luego de limpiar mi habitación me dispuse a continuar con mi estudio, solo faltaban tres días para el examen. Apenas me había sentado con un libro en las manos cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta.

—Adelante —exclamé, demasiado cómoda como para levantarme a abrir.

—No deberías ser tan despreocupada al dejar entrar a un chico a tu habitación —me reprendió, aunque su tono de voz indiferente era más que obvio.

Levanté rápidamente la vista del libro, pensaba que sería Inuyasha, jamás me esperé que Sesshomaru estuviera allí parado. No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza, quizás no era lo que él pretendía, pero sus palabras tenían cierta connotación traviesa que me aceleró el pulso.

—Pensé que eras otra persona —murmuré sin saber que más decir.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿A tu novio quizás? —alzó una ceja, y yo quise morirme allí mismo.

—Claro que no —chillé, intentando ocultar mi rostro rojo detrás del libro.

—Bueno, no es que me importe en realidad… Sólo quería avisarte que me voy a trabajar, volveré tarde así que no me esperen para la cena.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? —pregunté antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Sonrió de medio lado, y eso era tan inusualmente raro que sentí claramente como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban.

—No sé dónde está el estúpido de Inuyasha, y no tengo tiempo para buscarlo. Solo quería informarles de eso. Adiós.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome inquieta, como cada vez que hablábamos.

Traté de despejar mi cabeza concentrándome en el libro de derecho penal en mis manos. Alrededor de veinte minutos después llamaron a mi puerta de nuevo, esta vez me levanté a abrir, solo por si acaso.

—¡Hey Sango! ¿Estudiamos juntos? —me preguntó Inuyasha, entrando a la habitación mientras arrastraba su morral detrás de sí.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no puedo? —preguntó mirándome sorprendido, alcé una ceja en su dirección, divertida ante su reacción de confusión—. Entonces… ¿permiso?

Como era predecible de él, no se inmutó y se sentó en la cama.

—Realmente estas empezando a comportarte como una hermana fastidiosa —se burló—. Creo que me gustabas más cuando éramos sólo amigos.

—¿Qué? —exclamé indignada.

—Vamos, deja el drama de lado y siéntate… solo nos quedan tres días.

Controlé mi impulso de golpearlo y simplemente me reí divertida a cambio.

—¿Y Kagome? —pregunté acomodándome en mi lugar.

Era raro no verlos juntos, siempre estaban juntos, ¿se habrían peleado? ¡Oh no! No quería estar en el medio si esos dos habían tenido una de sus estúpidas peleas.

—Tuvo que acompañar a su abuelo a hacerse un chequeo médico —respondió—. No te pongas paranoica, ¿quieres?

Suspiré aliviada, y él se rio burlonamente. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba, y se divertían a mi costa de vez en cuando. ¡Malditos!

—¿Y Miroku? —me preguntó—. Ambos están raros últimamente, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

—Por supuesto que no —negué asustada—. Supongo que estamos un poco estresados por los exámenes. No sé cómo él logra sobrellevarlo con su trabajo de medio tiempo y todo el asunto…

No pude evitar sonreír con dulzura al recordar a mi torpe y pervertido novio. Habíamos tenido que pasar por un montón de cosas para lograr estar juntos, el solo pensar que lo podría perder me aterraba sobremanera.

—¿Él te dijo algo? —pregunté poniéndome ansiosa de repente, Inuyasha era su mejor amigo, si había alguien a quien Miroku recurriría sería a él.

A cambio recibí una risa exagerada.

—Deja de ponerte paranoica con todo —me aconsejó—. Miroku no me dijo absolutamente nada, solo los noté algo raros… pero quizás solo sea impresión mía.

Suspiré aliviada, y nos pusimos manos a la obra, cada uno con su libro y resaltadores en la mano. Luego de unas horas de estudio intensivo bajamos a la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa comestible para consentir a nuestros estómagos hambrientos.

—¡Estoy muerto! —se quejó Inuyasha tirándose al sofá con el control remoto de la tele en una mano y un tazón de ramen en la otra—. Estudiar me cansa más que salir a correr.

—Eso es porque para correr no necesitas usar la cabeza, tonto. Mira, creo que te sale humo de la cabeza ¡Oh no! ¡Tus neuronas se queman! —me burlé sentándome a su lado.

Me lanzó un cojín a la cara mientras nos reíamos y buscábamos algo bueno que ver en la TV antes de ir a dormir.

—Oye, Inuyasha… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —él me miró con la boca llena de fideos y asintió, entonces aspiré una gran bocanada de aire para hablar antes de acobardarme—. ¿Por qué es que nunca conocí a Sesshomaru sino hasta que nuestros padres se casaron?

Terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

—Bueno, por si aún no te das cuenta… no es que nos llevemos muy bien —dijo serio, eso era más que obvio, de hecho sospechaba que el único motivo por el que aún no se habían matado el uno al otro era debido a su estricta madre.

—No es lo que quise decir… —suspiré— Fui un millón de veces a tu casa, y nunca lo vi, ¿por qué?

Realmente esperaba que ese cabeza dura entendiera a qué me refería.

—Bueno… —tomo otro bocado de su comida— En realidad él ya no vivía con nosotros cuando los conocí. Se fue a vivir solo cuando entró en la universidad.

Aquello era confuso, si se había ido a vivir solo entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí? Dudaba seriamente de que fuera porque quisiera formar parte de una familia más grande, con integrantes desconocidos para él. Inuyasha pareció notar la confusión en mi expresión.

—Mamá le insistió en que se mudara con nosotros de nuevo, para conocer a la nueva familia y eso… —comentó— Supuse que se negaría y que con una simple visita de vez en cuando bastaría, pero me sorprendió que aceptara mudarse aquí.

Raro, muy raro. No es que conociera demasiado a Sesshomaru para opinar sobre él, pero era obvio que no era la clase de persona que se siente a gusto con una familia grande y ruidosa.

—Lo más probable es que se mude de nuevo en un par de meses, de todos modos —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué preguntabas? —quiso saber.

—Por nada en especial —respondí distraída—, solo me daba curiosidad que apareciera así de la nada.

* * *

Los exámenes pasaron y definitivamente fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, ¡esto merecía una celebración!

—¿Qué haremos esta noche Kagome? —pregunté emocionada mientras caminábamos en dirección a la estación de trenes, era viernes y me apetecía salir a divertirnos un poco esa noche.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me preguntó cansada, seguramente esa chica se había desvelado estudiando.

—¿Quieres ir a Womb? —le sonreí radiantemente, esa era mi discoteca favorita.

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Quisiera quedarme a dormir, estoy muerta.

—Vamos, Kagome —chillé—. ¡Por favor! No me hagas rogarte.

Ella se fregó los ojos y ahogó un bostezo antes de mirarme y sonreír cansinamente.

—Está bien. Vamos.

—Yo les avisaré a los chicos —dije buscando el celular en mi bolso para escribirles un mensaje rápido.

"Nuestros chicos", como a Kagome les gustaba llamarles, se habían ido a buscar un repuesto para una motocicleta que Inuyasha estaba armando. Realmente no entendía porque le gustaban esas cosas, a mí esas bestias de dos ruedas me provocaban terror.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, me encontré a mí misma vaciando el ropero en busca de algo decente que usar. Por alguna extraña razón estaba ansiosa, es decir, no era la primera vez que iba a una disco, así que no entendía mis nervios. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme un poco.

Opté por un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo de color vino que se ataba detrás del cuello y que tenía un pequeño broche de brillantes en el centro del pecho, y unos tacones nude que me alargaban las piernas. Me miré al espejo luego de maquillarme un poco y arreglarme el cabello, contenta con mi resultado.

Miré el reloj y noté que aún era un poco temprano, mi celular sonó.

—¡Hola linda! —saludé a mi amiga.

—Sango, ¡no sé qué ponerme! —exclamó Kagome alarmada del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Me podrías prestar algo?

—Claro —respondí sonriente—. Ven a casa.

—Estoy en camino, llego en cinco minutos.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

Bajé a esperarla a la sala, y llegó cargando una enorme mochila. La miré expectante, ¿qué diablos traía ahí adentro?

—Es ropa y zapatos —me aclaró—. Le dije a mamá que me quedaría a dormir contigo esta noche. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

Si, esa era mi amiga. Siempre usándome como excusa, lo más probable era que terminara durmiendo en la habitación de Inuyasha y no en la mía, pero le sonreí de igual manera.

—Sabes que no —respondí—. Bien, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa.

Entramos a mi habitación y ella inmediatamente empezó a probarse un vestido tras otro.

—Me sorprende que ya estés lista —me dijo—. Yo me demoro demasiado en elegir ropa. Me odio —declaró con voz cansina.

La conocía demasiado bien, no era necesario que me dijera todo eso, yo sabía que era así.

—Ese te queda bien —dije.

Ella se miraba en el espejo, el vestido blanco de falda en A asentaba sus curvas y le quedaba sumamente bien, aparte de que no enseñaba mucho así que no tendría problemas al lidiar con los celos excesivos de Inuyasha. No, pensándolo mejor, aunque se vistiera con una bolsa de basura él seguiría con sus tontos celos. Me reí ante mi pensamiento y ella me miró curiosa.

—Creo que me quedaré con éste —afirmó girando para que el borde del vestido se levantara, parecía una niña de cinco años.

Su celular sonó y aún mareada corrió a atender. Observé como cambió su gran y boba sonrisa por una expresión seria.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —me preguntó con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Eh? Creo que en su habitación.

Salió corriendo hacia el fondo del corredor, a la habitación de Inuyasha. Me paré en el marco de mi puerta sin saber que pasaba, ella golpeaba la puerta con los puños, gritando cosas que no lograba entender del todo.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y ella entró azotando la puerta tras de sí, creo que escuché algunas cosas romperse antes de verla salir y caminar con el aura de un toro a punto de atacar hasta mi habitación nuevamente.

Murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras se cambiaba por la ropa con la que había llegado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmada al verla así.

Inuyasha golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

—Kagome, deja que te lo explique por favor —rogaba.

Mi amiga se hizo una bolita en el piso mientras se tapaba los oídos, los ruegos desesperados de Inuyasha me estaban afectando hasta a mí.

—No quiero hablar contigo —gritó—. Lo siento, Sango —me miró con los ojos llorosos y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente.

—¿Qué sucede? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Ahora no puedo, quiero irme a casa —dijo levantándose del piso con su mochila en una mano, podía ver claramente como temblaba—. A veces odio que tengan que vivir en la misma casa —susurró—. ¿Podrías distraerlo para que no me siga? —me pidió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Asentí sin saber exactamente cómo hacer lo que me pedía, y salimos. Me paré delante de Inuyasha tratando de evitar que se le acercara mientras ella corría escaleras abajo.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —gritaba— ¡Detente! ¡Déjame que te explique!

Ella ya se había marchado cuando él me miró dolido, sin atreverse a apartarme de un empujón. Le di una mirada de disculpa.

—Es mi amiga —le susurré.

—Lo sé —respondió derrotado.

—Deja que se calme —aconsejé.

No tenía ni la más absoluta idea de lo que estaba pasando, quizás no debí decirle nada, pero la mirada triste que tenía me obligó a darle aunque sea un mínimo de ánimos. Él asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y bajé a abrir, era Miroku.

—Vi a Kagome salir corriendo, ¿qué pasó?

—No lo sé —admití.

—¿Aun tienes ganas de salir?

La verdad era que no, toda la situación había extinguido mis ánimos de salir a divertirme, pero quedarse en casa con Inuyasha todo deprimido tampoco sonaba como una buena idea.

—¿Te parece si salimos solo nosotros? —le pregunté—. Podemos ir a cenar, o a un bar, algo tranquilo.

—Claro —respondió, con esa sonrisa tranquila y radiante.

Su presencia levantó mi ánimo, tomé mi abrigo y nos dirigimos hacia su viejo y destartalado auto. Él manejó en silencio, hasta un bar cercano a casa. El ambiente era ameno, y la música sonaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir a la gente hablar sin levantar demasiado la voz. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana y él se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir nuestros tragos.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué rápidamente de mi bolso, era Kagome.

—¿Estas mejor? —le pregunté preocupada.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar, con Miroku. No quería estar en casa con Inuyasha allí.

Ella no dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, creí escuchar a Inuyasha gritar, y me sentí culpable de no haberme quedado en casa. Debería haber sospechado que él escaparía en cuanto yo bajara la guardia.

—¿Kagome? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Vete de ahí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te vayas! ¡Miroku te engaña! —susurró llorando—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste? —no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, ¿qué diablos sucedía?

—No iba a decírtelo, ¡pero eres mi amiga, demonios! No te mereces eso.

Así que no había escuchado mal, ¿Miroku me engañaba? ¿Qué?

Miré en dirección a mi novio, y lo vi coquetear con una rubia voluptuosa que era camarera del lugar, me sentí mareada y enferma. Kagome me seguía hablando, pero yo no la escuchaba. Colgué el teléfono antes de pararme y caminar en dirección a él.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —le grité, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

—Sango, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó asustado, había perdido el color en su rostro.

—¡Te perdoné una y mil veces pensando que me querías! ¡Fui una imbécil al pensar que cambiarias! —chillé sin poder evitar las lágrimas de rabia que corrían por mis ojos— ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Harta!

—Espera bebé, dime que está pasando.

—No me llames así nunca más —siseé, acercándome lo suficiente para darle una cachetada que le dejó toda la mejilla roja y la mano escociéndome—. ¡Terminamos!

Caminé con pasos firmes, o al menos lo más firmes que pude con esos malditos tacones que no me permitían caminar tan rápido como hubiera querido, en dirección a la salida del local.

—¡Sango! —me llamó agarrándome del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé intentando darle un rodillazo a sus partes bajas, pero él lo esquivó al soltarme.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba más que a nada!

Mi celular sonó de nuevo, no me di cuenta de que lo tenía en la mano apretándolo con tanta fuerza. Kagome me había mandado la foto de la evidencia, donde se veía a Miroku abrazando a una chica bajita y de cabello corto y oscuro, y a Inuyasha tomado de la mano con Kikyo, su ex novia.

—Bebe, dime que sucede ¿Por qué te pusiste así tan de repente?

Y el descarado todavía tenía cara para preguntarme que iba mal. Le mostré la foto.

—No me digas que no sabes nada de esto. Esto es suficiente evidencia para mí. Fui una tonta, pero ya no quiero serlo más. ¡Terminamos! ¡Aquí y ahora!

Caminé hacia la calle a detener un taxi, él intentó detenerme pero lo evité.

—¡No te atrevas a aparecerte en mi presencia nunca más! —le grité a través de la ventanilla.

El chofer arrancó, mientras yo lloraba como una magdalena en el asiento trasero. El hombre me miró con lastima por el espejo retrovisor pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a casa intenté pagarle pero se negó.

—No te preocupes linda, esto va por mi cuenta —me dijo.

Eso solo me hizo llorar con más fuerza. Me miró con culpa, mientras yo le tendía el dinero.

—Está bien. Pero solo aceptaré la mitad —me sonrío reconfortantemente mientras solo tomaba parte del dinero.

—Gracias —susurré, sorbiéndome los mocos.

Me daba lastima yo misma. Entré a la cocina, buscando una botella de vino para ahogar mis penas. Si, era toda una adulta ahora. Me saqué los zapatos y los tiré por ahí mientras me sentaba en el sofá con la botella y una copa en la mano.

Me tomé la botella entera, y no supe el momento exacto en el que me dormí abrazada a un cojín. Recobré el sentido cuando sentí que alguien me movía de mi cómoda posición fetal en el sofá.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —preguntó mientras me sujetaba contra su pecho.

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era Sesshomaru. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, gran error. Estaba mareada y me sujeté fuertemente a su cuello en un vano intento por que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

—¡Sesshomaru! —chillé inusualmente alegre, con una voz que no reconocí como mía—. ¿A dónde me llevas? —cuestioné dejando caer mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Su perfume me embriagó inmediatamente, nublando aún más mis sentidos.

—A tu cuarto, no deberías dormir en el sofá teniendo una cama —respondió seriamente.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que tu seriedad es demasiado sexy? —me burlé, arrastrando las palabras, mi lengua seguía amortiguada.

Él me miró entre confundido y divertido, alzando una ceja en mi dirección. Yo me reí divertida abrazándome más a él mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma? —pregunté risueña.

—Pensé que no tendría que cuidar a mi hermana borracha, al menos hasta que Rin fuera mayor —suspiró— O pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera así, no le permitiría beber.

Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro. Esa visión de él mi hizo desearlo con toda mis ganas.

Estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía (o quizás sí) cuando me acerqué y acuné su rostro entre mis manos antes de besarlo. Él detuvo el ascenso por las escaleras inmediatamente, y aunque no me correspondió tampoco se apartó.

—Eso fue peligroso. Estoy subiendo las escaleras, en la oscuridad, luego de beber con unos compañeros de trabajo, y contigo a cuestas. No lo hagas más difícil —me reprochó.

Me quedé en silencio siendo acunada entre sus fuertes brazos mientras terminábamos de subir a la planta superior. Me sentí abandonada cuando me plantó sobre mis pies en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Llegaras bien hasta tu cama? —me preguntó.

—Quiero que me sigas cargando —chillé, actuando como una nena chiquita.

Si, debería estar avergonzada por mi comportamiento, pero en ese momento realmente no me importaba mantener "mi imagen". Él se carcajeo divertido y me alzó sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal de patatas y entrando a mi habitación me dejó sobre la cama en un movimiento algo brusco.

—Listo —canturreó satisfecho girándose para salir.

—Espera —lo detuve sujetándolo del brazo con todas mis fuerzas—. No quiero estar sola —sollocé.

Si, ahí estaban los recuerdos nebulosos que tanto había querido borrar de mi memoria. A fuerza de voluntad los aparté de un empujón.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó alarmado al verme llorar de esa manera, negué con la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

No dije nada, me alcé sobre la cama para igualar su altura y me abracé a él para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez no opuso resistencias y correspondió a mis exigencias. Me sujeté a él con fuerzas, como si fuera mi chaleco salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en altamar. No supe cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos recostados sobre mi cama, él encima de mí, respirando rápidamente en un intento por recobrar el aire.

—Sango, estas borracha, no sabes lo que haces.

—No me importa —respondí enredando mis dedos en su largo y sedoso cabello.

—Tienes novio.

—No, ya no. Dejé al maldito bastardo —una risa psicópata escapó de mi garganta.

Él me miró entre sorprendido y asustado, sus ojos nublados con algo que no supe identificar.

—Yo también estoy un poco borracho —admitió.

—Eso tampoco es un problema —intenté hacer una voz seductora, mientras besaba su cuello.

—Pero somos hermanos…

—Técnicamente no. Lo único que nos une como familia es papelerío legal de nuestros padres.

—Inuyasha…

—Está en casa de Kagome, no volverá en toda la noche —lo corté.

—¡Mierda! Se me acabaron las excusas —susurró, pero lo alcancé a oír perfectamente.

—Gracias a Dios —reí para mí misma mientras extendía mis dedos en su amplio pecho, en busca de los botones de su camisa para poder deshacerme de ella.

Se alejó unos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos por unos segundos antes de incorporarse y plantarse con su imponente altura al borde de la cama, mirándome fijamente, esperando a ver cuál sería mi reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté juguetona mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

El brillo en sus profundos ojos dorados me animó a darle el empujón que necesitaba para que me arrancara la ropa de una buena vez. Me observaba con tanta intensidad que quizás habría saltado de felicidad si es que eso no fuera realmente inoportuno en nuestra situación. Con un pequeño movimiento sutil logré que toda su atención fuera a mi mano que jugueteaba con el borde del vestido.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?

Mi voz sugestiva le hizo dar escalofríos, lo pude notar, pero como era predecible él se mantuvo estoico. Sonreí y empecé a alzar poco a poco la falda de mi vestido, hasta permitirle ver ligeramente mi ropa interior de encaje antes de bajar la falda de nuevo y repetir el proceso, él gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, me deseaba, y yo no le iba a impedir que satisficiera ese deseo, porque yo también lo deseaba a él.

Se movió hacia mí con la gracia de una pantera a punto de atacar hasta aprisionarme bajo él mientras sostenía su peso con sus fuertes brazos que hundían el colchón a mis costados.

—No hagas eso —susurró con la voz ronca, excitándome más.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Ya sabes qué…

—¿O si no qué? —lo desafié.

Deslicé mis manos por su gran espalda y bajé hasta su trasero, le di un leve apretón que lo tomó desprevenido y la expresión en su rostro fue invaluable, me miró acusadoramente y yo solo me acerqué a su rostro para capturar sus labios. Mientras me daba un beso en el que prácticamente me penetraba con la lengua, juguetonamente mis manos acariciaron su zona sensible por encima de la tela del pantalón, notando como se ponía duro en el proceso. Eso me gustó. Rápidamente capturó mis manos y las alejó mientras me reía como boba, estaba haciéndole perder el autocontrol al siempre centrado Sesshomaru, y eso me gustaba demasiado.

—Suficiente —murmuró con una voz peligrosamente baja— Tendré que castigarte si sigues haciendo eso.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

Él me miró penetrándome con esa mirada de abrazadores ojos dorados y me dio una fugaz sonrisa altanera antes de incorporarse a los pies de la cama y deshacerse del cinturón de su pantalón.

—Creo que no me dejas opción —respondió.

Rápidamente me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—¿Acaso me azotaras con eso? —pregunté nerviosa, eso del sadomasoquismo no era lo mío.

Me miró confundido por un segundo.

—Claro que no —susurró anonadado.

—Bien. No sería divertido si lo hicieras —le susurré, parándome frente a él—. ¿Puedo? —pregunté colocando mis manos sobre su camisa medio abierta.

Él asintió y procedí a desvestirlo, soltando los pequeños botones que quedaban, uno a uno. Luego bajé su bragueta, el sonido del cierre metálico bajando lentamente me provocó una emoción que no podría describir, lo empujé sobre la cama y tiré de sus pantalones para sacárselos mientras él se reía de mi atrevimiento.

Si existiera un dios del sexo se vería exactamente como él… músculos tonificados, cabello alborotado, sonrisa descarada y unos increíbles ojos que derretirían a cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas. Oh si, y esa noche sería todo para mí. Deseaba estrujar esos fuertes brazos y saborear con mi lengua sus abdominales marcados, y nadie me impediría que lo hiciera.

Una brillante idea (o quizás más bien una muy estúpida idea) cruzó por mi cabeza. Le sonreí con malicia, y escarbé en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó confundido.

—Busco esto —dije victoriosa mostrándole su celular—. Busca alguna canción que te guste.

Le arrojé el teléfono mientras corría hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Qué pretendes? —me preguntó alzando una ceja en mi dirección mientras sostenía el celular en una mano sin saber qué hacer.

—Quiero bailar —me reí tontamente.

Si, quizás estaba un poco demasiado ebria, mi yo normal no haría una locura como esa pero, ¡que más daba! Esa noche era toda mía, y me iba a divertir, aunque fuera a costa de mi dignidad.

Él tecleó rápido y la música empezó a sonar.

—¿En serio? —me burlé, con el famoso tema de Joe Cocker _"Can you leave your hat on"_ sonando de fondo— No pensé que serias la clase de hombre que carga ese tipo de musica en su teléfono.

—¡Oye! ¡Es un clásico! —se rió—. Por si no lo sabes existe algo llamado internet donde puedes buscar lo que quieras, deberías probarlo algún día —me respondió burlonamente— Pensé que querías bailar para mí.

Se estiró sobre la cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y mirándome intensamente. Si me miraba de esa manera no era capaz de moverme, ¡qué vergüenza!

Me giré sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda, y tomé una larga respiración antes de empezar a mover tentativamente mis caderas. Meneé el cabello que caía sobre mi espalda, esa sensación me gustaba, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música, moviendo mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza al ritmo que marcaban mis caderas.

Mis manos se deslizaron desde mi cabeza y repasaron lentamente todas mis curvas hasta llegar al dobladillo del vestido, el cual empecé a levantar a poco a poco mientras seguía bailando con un movimiento ondulatorio. Cuando terminé de sacármelo se lo arrojé a la cara y el silbó fuerte mientras aplaudía.

Debo admitir que me sentía como una bailarina de cabaret o algo por el estilo, y que él fuera mi público pasó de ser incomodo a ser emocionante. Le sonreí en la lejanía sacudiendo mi cabello suelto, y me acerqué hasta la cama. Gateé sobre él para morder sus labios y recorrer rápidamente todo su pecho dándome pequeños besos, bajé hasta su estómago y lamí su ombligo para luego mordisquear suavemente "el camino de la felicidad" que llevaba a aquel lugar que tanto estaba deseando. Mordí el elástico de su bóxer y tiré hacia abajo, para sacárselo.

—De eso nada —me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca.

Me dio una ligera sonrisa que me paralizó el corazón por un instante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía encima de mí, sus dedos se hundía en mi cadera mientras besaba el punto sensible detrás de mi oreja, arrancándome gemidos involuntarios.

En cuestión de segundos este hombre había descubierto los puntos débiles que a Miroku le había tomado meses en conocer. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y deseché el pensamiento de mi mente, solo quería abandonarme al mundo de sensaciones placenteras que Sesshomaru me estaba otorgando con sus hábiles manos y sus inquisitivos labios.

Su boca bajó por mi mandíbula y luego buscó mis labios, besándome con impaciencia y desenfreno, los embates de su lengua me hacían jadear y yo simplemente me doblegaba a sus deseos. Mis dedos se hundieron en su abundante cabellera platinada, no quería que se detuviera. Lo deseaba tanto que mis pechos dolían, y él y su maravillosa boca apenas estaban empezando a aminorar mi dolor.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta toparse con el broche de mi sostén, del cual se deshizo inmediatamente. Alzó mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza mientras olfateaba el hueco en mi cuello, erizándome la piel.

—Hueles delicioso —murmuró.

Pues más vale que así fuera, había usado mi mejor perfume esa noche. Deslizó su nariz por mi clavícula mientras yo respiraba agitadamente.

Se llevó uno de mis pechos a la boca, mientras masajeaba el otro pellizcándolo ligeramente con sus manos. Su lengua húmeda se movía en círculos, haciéndome estremecer y arquearme hacia esos hermosos y mágicos labios. Deseaba más, deseaba todo lo que tuviera para ofrecerme.

—Sesshomaru —lloriqueé tirándole el cabello—, te necesito… AHORA —enfaticé con la voz entrecortada y la respiración irregular.

Ese hombre me estaba destrozando. Nunca pensé tener que rogar por sexo, pero él me estaba obligando a hacerlo. La pulsación entre mis piernas era cada vez mayor, y el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre me indicaban que estaba lista.

Él gruñó mordiendo con fuerza mi pezón, era un dolor placentero, algo extraño a decir verdad. Grité con fuerza mientras arañaba su espalda y me arqueaba hacia él. Él bajó sus manos y destrozó mi braga de un tirón antes de hundir uno de sus dedos en mi interior, dejándome sin aire.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan brusco? El movimiento me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Oh nena! Estás tan húmeda —exclamó satisfecho.

Observé como sus pupilas se dilataban de placer. Su pulgar masajeaba en círculos mi clítoris mientras su otro dedo entraba y salía de mi interior.

¡Sus manos eran el paraíso! Me derretía bajo su toque mágico.

Lloriqueé apretando las sabanas entre mis manos. Todo dentro de mí se tambaleaba y daba vueltas, sentía como toda mi sangre se concentraba en el punto en que él me acariciaba.

—Por… por favor —sollocé con la voz entrecortada.

—Falta poco, nena —me susurró besando mi frente transpirada—. Aguanta solo un poco más.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en alargar mi sufrimiento? Tomé una bocanada de aire dispuesta a aguantar como una niña grande. Sentí como deslizó otro dedo en mi interior, y grité por la sorpresa, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente?

—¿Te duele? —me preguntó preocupado.

—No, solo me sorprendiste —respondí tratando de recuperar el aire.

Sonrió de medio lado, y sacó su mano de mi entrepierna. No sabía si sentirme horrorizada o fascinada cuando se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó.

—También sabes muy bien —murmuró inclinándose sobre mí para atrapar mis labios.

Probé mi sabor de su boca, un sabor extraño que no supe definir si era dulce o salado. Con una flexibilidad y agilidad que no sabía que tenía, se deshizo de su bóxer y se posicionó sobre mí.

—¿Lista?

Asentí fervientemente mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus pectorales marcados.

—¿Sin remordimientos?

—Sin compromisos, sin culpa, sin remordimientos —enumeré mirándolo fijamente, regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Es lo prohibido lo que lo vuelve tan tentador, ¿cierto?

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero de todas maneras asentí. Si, él era mi manzana prohibida, y estaba ansiosa por devorármela toda; que él fuera un Adonis de carne y hueso lo hacían aún más tentador y apetitoso. Me relajé mientras él buscaba una posición cómoda para ambos, me separó las piernas con ayuda de las rodillas, y sin avisos se empujó dentro de mí.

Un grito sofocado escapó de mi garganta. Obviamente no era virgen, de hecho tenía sexo bastante seguido, pero sentía que el miembro de Sesshomaru se apretaba con fuerza contra mis paredes, sin llegar a ser del todo doloroso. No lo había visto, pero debía ser enorme.

En toda mi vida sólo había tenido sexo con Miroku y a mi parecer estaba bien dotado, la presión entre mis piernas me indicaban que Sesshomaru era el que tenía verdaderamente grandes atributos dignos de ser alabados.

Empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento y constante, cada embestida más profunda que la anterior, y yo me dedicaba a disfrutar el momento mientras rodaba mis labios por su piel y mis manos acariciaban su cabello y su amplia y fuerte espalda.

Quedé aturdida cuando me tomó la muñeca y deslizó su lengua áspera y húmeda por ella, sin inmutarse, ni dudar. Me dio esa mirada penetrante que me detuvo el corazón por un segundo y me sonrió descaradamente antes de chupar uno por uno mis dedos.

Oh, él y su maravillosa boca hacían de las suyas una vez más. Llevó sus labios a mis pechos y los volvió a consentir como unos distantes minutos atrás, me sentí afortunada de estar con alguien que me prodigara tanto placer sin pedir nada a cambio, y decidí devolverle el favor eventualmente.

El ritmo de sus embates aumentó conforme los minutos pasaban, y enredé mis piernas en su cintura para sentirlo más profundamente. Gritaba como poseída su nombre mientras apretaba sus brazos, algo empezaba a acumularse y convulsionarse dentro mío.

—¡Mas alto! —exigió con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada—. ¡Quiero escucharte gritar por mí!

No estaba en posición de discutir, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que de un momento a otro me desmayaría, así que cumplí a sus deseos sin rechistar.

Un orgasmo cósmico, simultáneo y abrumador nos invadió a la vez. Todo él tembló ferozmente mientras gritaba mi nombre con fuerzas antes de desplomarse sobre mí.

El sonido lejano de un reloj era lo único que resonaba en mis oídos, abrí con pesar los ojos y todo fue aclarándose poco a poco. Estaba recostada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, siendo acunada en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté confundida.

—_"La petit mort" _—dijo sonriéndome de lado.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté frotándome los ojos.

Me sentía tibia y esplendorosamente bien, aunque lo más probable es que el cuerpo me pasara factura al día siguiente, luego de una noche de sexo salvaje siempre era así.

—Te desmayaste por unos minutos luego de llegar al orgasmo —me explicó.

Me ruboricé, nunca pensé que terminaría hablando de eso con él, ¡y para colmo lo decía con tanta naturalidad!

—¿Ya estás bien? —me preguntó, yo asentí—. Bien, entonces me voy —se levantó, dejándome sola en la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa.

No nos acurraríamos a dormir juntos, eso lo sabía, y estaba bien. Habíamos quedado que sería algo sin compromisos después de todo. Tiré de las sabanas para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Estarás bien sola? —preguntó burlonamente calzándose su bóxer antes de caminar hacia mí y sentarse a mi lado.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

—Bien —se inclinó y deposito un beso en mi frente—. Me divertí mucho hermanita, buenas noches.

Sin más se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para irse.

—Yo también me divertí. Buenas noches… señor amante —me burlé antes de que saliera, mientras me acurrucaba bajo las mantas, él solo me sonrió por sobre el hombro y me guiñó un ojo.

Me sentía algo culpable y a la vez muy satisfecha, pero ya lidiaría con mis sentimientos encontrados en la mañana, miré el reloj encima de mi mesa de noche, 3:30 A.M., tenía tiempo de dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

¡Dios! ¡Me dolía todo!

Caminé a duras penas hasta la cocina para buscar mi celular, tenía treinta y siete llamadas perdidas de Miroku y al menos cincuenta mensajes. Seguía enojada, pero creo que (luego de hacerlo sufrir un poco más) terminaría perdonándolo, como siempre. Recordé mi travesura de la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo sonreí, y decidí que quizás (y solo quizás) estaríamos a mano.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Alguien mas quiere un EPILOGO que cuente como marcharon las cosas luego? \\(*o*)/

Cuéntenmelo todos en reviews! :3 amo recibirlos, en serio!

Si me agregan a sus listas de favoritos sin dejarme reviews me ponen triste... :( y ustedes no quieren que yo esté triste si es que quieren mas historias en el futuro, o si?, asi que escribanme! no importa lo que sea, solo escribanme algo!

PD: las votaciones están abiertas, asi que pásense, lean las otras historias y si les gustó mi historia no me voy a enojar si votan por mi :P jajajaj besos a todas!


End file.
